Hush
by Danish Pastry 28
Summary: How could she leave such a beautiful baby girl behind? Oneshot


**(A/N):** I'm back! I had my last exam today, (well yesterday now technically). I won't update M.I till I have read book 6 as I am going to revise it anyway.

This is a little one-shot that came to me while listening to Mockingbird from Eminem's Album Encore. This story is extremely short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or affiliates; they all belong to the lovely JK. I also do not own any of the lyrics used in this story they all belong to Eminem.

**Hush**

A tuft of platinum blonde hair.

This was his daughter.

So small.

Her little hand clasped around the tip of Draco's little finger, in her sleep. This little girl was going to be dependant on him.

Just him.

He felt overwhelmed.

She was sleeping now, but soon she would be awake. She would cry. She would want her mother. How could he tell a baby that her mother had gone away? How could he stop a baby crying for her mother when that was all he wanted to do himself? He wanted to break down and cry, tell her to come back. Tell her he loved her, that this wasn't funny. He couldn't look after himself, how could he look after a baby?

They had planned for all of this together, and this wasn't how they had planned it but now she had gone, and he didn't no what to do. She had pulled out of her part of the deal. How could she? How could she leave such a beautiful baby girl behind?

There was no one he could turn to for help and she knew that. She knew that he knew nothing about raising babies.

The girl beside him on the large king-sized bed whimpered. Draco looked down startled out of his thoughts. She thrashed her head from side to side. Her grip on his hand tightened as she opened her mouth and let out a wail. Draco quickly picked her up and held her with an awkwardness mothers rarely felt. She continued to wail.

How could she do this to him, to their daughter?

'You got me,' he whispered as he lent over me.

Draco lifted her out of the bed, cradling her in his arms, gently rocking her, as he walked round the room.

Her crying eased to whimpers as Draco started singing.

Hush little baby,

Don't you cry,

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady

I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

He rocked her gently as her eyes closed, and her breathing slowly settled down. She wasn't here so he was the best she had and there was no way he was going to leave her too.

I know mummy's not here right now

And we don't know why

We feel how feel inside.

It may seem a little crazy

Pretty baby

But I promise Mama's gonna be alright.

His daughter was sleeping soundly by the time he had finished. He could feel her small heart beating against his chest. He was all she had now. A small tear tracked down his cheek. This wasn't how they'd planned it.

He would do his best. He would raise little Elsabeth Jane Malfoy by himself.

He would tell his daughter all about her mother. She was gone, and he would raise his daughter, because Hermione hadn't just left him she had gone forever.

No one would have predicted that it would have been Hermione and Draco that lasted 'till death do us part'. Part of him wished it hadn't happened. That they had never gotten together. If they hadn't she wouldn't have died giving birth to his child. He wouldn't have felt his heart breaking as she asked him to not stay stuck in the past. He wouldn't have felt like the world was falling apart as he watched her eyes loose their intelligent spark. The essence of her life, fading away to nothing in a blank white room that would soon look like no one had been there.

Like she had never existed.

His daughter was all he had left of the love of his life and he would die to save her.

His little girl was beautiful, he held her tighter in his arms.

It hurt him deep inside knowing that she was gone forever, but looking at his daughter in his arms took his breath away. She wasn't gone completely; she had left a little part of her behind for him, to keep him sane.

He wanted to hold his baby girl in his arms forever and pretend that all was right in the world. Holding his daughter numbed the pain, while making it sharper all at once.

'I'll guard her with my life,' he whispered looking up, as if Hermione may be able to hear him.

'Daddy's still here,' he whispered to his daughter as he laid her down once again and kissed her forehead.

He would tell her all about her mum when she was older, make sure she wasn't forgotten, but for now he would do his best.

'Daddy's still here.'

_Fini_

Danish

x


End file.
